Cyrannatarian Royal Infantry
General Information The Cyrannatarian Royal Infantry was created in early 2174 for the disbandment of the Cyrannatarian Armed Forces at the founding of the Cyrannatarian Kingdom. It employs fourteen million soldiers, with a currently unknown amount of armored vehicles. Notes About Ranks The rank of Ensign is included in officers, and the title 'General' was taken from Brigadier. Also, all other titles of 'General' were removed, due to I thought they were unnecessary. The Ensign rank is equal to a Warrant Officer. A Brigadier is equal to the Brigadier General rank. The rank 'Kingsman' is a specialty rank given to those chosen specifically by the King due to their talents. Only about only one hundred of these are in each regiment. This is due to the lack of time the King has to appoint such men, aswell as to preserve the specialty of the title. The rank Private is unlike that used in today's world, and signals a new Cadet fresh out of training. A Fusilier is more of a veteran rank, usually one who does not wish to be promoted. The rank of Regular is more of a 'Private' rank by today's standards. They are the most commonly found rank. Ranks In order of authority, greatest to least. Officers Field Marshal General Brigadier (See Notes) Colonel Lieutenant Colonel Major Captain Lieutenant Ensign (See Notes) NCOs Staff Sergeant Major Sergeant Major Staff Sergeant Sergeant Corporal Enlisted Lance Corporal Kingsman (See Notes) Fusilier (See Notes) Regular (See Notes) Private (See Notes) Cadet Uniform Enlisted Enlisteds are given red jackets with white buttons, cuffs, and collar, along with a white shirt underneath, as well as white trousers. They are issued black boots. and black shakos. The shako is decorated with different decorations for each regiment, although it is standard to include the user's rank insignia on the front in form of a gold plate. Non-Commisioned Officers NCOs are given the same wear as Enlisted, although their red jackets are much more bright. They do not wear the backpack. A single sling is removed from the uniform aswell. The white buttons are replaced with golden buttons. The NCOs also have some sort of bigger, fancier plume or feather, aswell as many more medals, and ribbons on their uniform. Staff Sergeant Majors wear khaki colored trousers. Officers Officer uniforms include no backpack, nor slings. Their jackets are a very bright red, with Generals and Field Marshals wearing a dull blue color. Buttons, cuffs, and the collar are all golden colors, and the shako is replaced with a black bicorne with multiple decorations upon it. Many ribbons and medals are pinned the the red jacket, and very often with the bicorne, although not necessary. They are issued khaki trousers, like the Staff Sergeant Majors. Field Marshals and Generals, due to their blue uniform, wear blue trousers of the same shade as their jackets. Organization Fourteen million men are organized into five corps, holding three million men each, except the fifth, which holds only two million. Each corps has six divisions housing five hundred thousand men each. Each division is split into five regiments, holding one hundred thousand men each. Each regiment is divided into ten battalions, each carrying ten thousand men each. Each battalion is divided into ten companies, holding one thousand men each. Each company is split into ten platoons, each holding one hundred men each. Each platoon is split into ten squads, each holding ten men each. *NOTE* The fifth corps' statistics are not listed in anything other than the corps listing, simply due to major complications with it's odd size. Category:Faction Militaries Category:Cyrannatar Category:GCv2